Hard Candy
by Miko Mandie
Summary: Fred gets Hermione to experiment with one of his new Weasely Wizard Wheezes and the outcome is more enjoyable then he could ever have imagined. FredxHermione. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **This is just a little fun babble I put together. My other stories are pretty serious, so I was in need of some Fred hilarity :) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! xoxoamandanicole

Disclaimer: I do not own the Golden Gate Bridge, the Louvre, the Acropolis, Broadway, or Harry Potter.

**Hard Candy**

_Hermione x Fred_

1 of 1

"I am not putting _that _anywhere near my mouth Fred."

Fred Weasely chuckled as his girlfriend; Hermione Granger batted his hand away from her lips. "One taste love. I promise you wont grow feathers, scales, or any other animal attributes."

Hermione laughed as Fred pressed the brightly colored candy against her lips. "The last time I ate something you gave me I turned purple," Hermione deadpanned.

"A very attractive shade of lavender my dear. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," he ran his fingertips along the seam of her lips.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "I am not worried about dying Fred, but I have no desire to end up looking like a oompa-loompa," Hermione remarked as she lightly touched her tongue to his finger.

The candy dropped from his hands and clattered loudly to the floor as Fred's hand wrapped around Hermione's neck, bringing her lips closer to his. "You're playing with fire witch. I doubt you want to get burned," he said heatedly.

Hermione's slight hand, which was still healing from their detention sessions, moved to rest on his belt. Her fingers curled into the leather strap, tugging it slightly. Hermione touched her lips lightly to Fred's and laughed. "I'm not going trying your candy Fred."

"You are going to give in one day Granger. And I will make sure the day you do, you'll be sprouting feathers."

Fred grinned as Hermione tucked her head into the crook of his neck and sighed. The past few weeks had been bliss. Who knew that Gryffindor's brainiest little bird would be a perfect match for him. Fred sure as hell didn't see it coming, but now that it was here, her never wanted to let her go.

Her body was soft against his as Fred rested his chin on her soft springy hair. They were enjoying the sun while lounging in on of Hogwarts many courtyards.

_OOO_

Their relationship was met with relative, unease. Harry believed that it was one big joke; Ron was infuriated that Fred had stolen his girl, and George was amazed that his twin had kept his little tête-à-tête a secret.

When they responded that it was something that had _just happened _one night, the very next day, both Hermione and Fred received howlers from his mother. Fred almost died in embarrassment as his began to rage about proper contraceptive spells. He promptly wrote back and ensured his distressed mother that he and Hermione had only kissed and that the relationship was still new.

Fred went on to slip a little something _extra_ into each of his siblings and Harry's porridge the next morning. They would think twice about ratting on him next time.

He knew it hurt Hermione that her best friends best friends didn't support their relationship. She took it as a slap in the face. Hermione supported Harry and Ron in every single one of their ventures; she fully supported Ron and his Quidditch aspirations and Harry with Cho. But every time Hermione showed any interest in something, they laughed and called her ridiculous.

Of course he thought her crusade for elf rights was a little out there, but he would never, ever laugh in her face. He supported her fully, even going so far as to wear one of her S.P.E.W. badges.

As he looked down on the crying girl in his lap, he had never felt such a strong desire to punch someone in his face. Whether it ended up being Harry, Ron, George, or Malfoy. The blonde prat had made it a sport to poke fun on the strange pairing.

"I don't understand Fred. We are their friends! They should be happy that we get along and are going out," she sniffled and his sweater muffled her words.

He reached down and stroked her curls. "They'll get over themselves love. Someday they will see that what we have is really special. Until then, who gives a deatheater's pimpled ass whether or not they approve. Lee is on our side. Even your roommates Lavender and Parvati have nothing but good things to say."

"They think were soooo cute," she smiled up at him, "the giggles are getting a little annoying though. But it is nice to have someone agree that what we have is great."

"What we have is _Amazing _love," Fred tightened his arms around her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

_OOO_

"You are more likely to get me to eat a million of your little hard candies then you are to get me up on that broom," Hermione scowled at the shoddy looking broom with frazzled twigs coming out of the back end.

Fred rolled his eyes and stroked the seat of the broom. "Come on Hermione, you know you want to."

Hermione continued to shake her head and started to back up when she saw Fred start to circle her. She darted to the right and took off at a sprint. Fred was close behind her and she only managed to run a few hundred feet when he caught hold of her waist. He stumbled clumsily over a root and they both went crashing to the ground.

"Ouch Fred! I think you killed my ankle!" Hermione whimpered as Fred's hand brushed against he strained foot.

Fred panicked and tried to pull her shoe off her foot. "Fuck! One second love, let me get this off before it starts to swell," he felt horrible and couldn't keep the frown off his face as the sight of her bruised and puffy foot came into view, "God Hermione, I am so sorry."

He felt her warm hand brush the vibrant hair out of his face. "Look at me Fred Weasely," he looked into her eyes which held unshed tears. "Madame Pomfrey can have this fixed up in a tick tock, don't worry about it. It was probably my fault anyways, remember, I'm the uncoordinated one. Why do you think I stay away from brooms in the first place."

"I am really, really glad that Umbridge gave you that detention Hermione," he rubbed his nose gently against her cheek, inhaling deeply and sighing. "Really happy."

Hermione shifted on the forest floor and pushed Fred lightly all the way to the ground. Her arms held up her body on each side of his chest and she tenderly touched her lips to his. "I'm happy too Fred," she whispered against his lips.

Fred let her take control of the kiss as he sat back and relaxed. Feeling her soft body pressed up against his torso was more than he could ask for. He forgot his earlier guilt for her injury and lost himself in the pliant lips pressed against him. Fred brought his hands to her hips and moaned into her mouth. She was just so soft and sweet and too many things to describe. But the bottom line was that Hermione made his blood boil and he needed to reign in his desires before they got away from him.

He couldn't have asked for someone better to spend his time with. And he couldn't imagine finding anyone else who would stay up for hours with him perfecting potions for Weasely Wizard Wheeze's latest creation or would listen to him gripe endlessly about the Quidditch standings.

In other words, she was perfect and Fred intended to hold onto her for quite a while.

_OOO_

"Just one!"

"No!"

"Come on Hermione! I promise no feathers, no purple, and no creepy singing munchkins!"

Fred was once again chasing Hermione around, but this time in the Gryffindor common room. He was desperate to have her try one of the little candies that he had carried around in his pocket for the last month.

"I might really, really, _really, _like you Fred Weasely but I am sure even Lucius Malfoy would be wary about accepting a sweet from Voldemort!" Hermione ducked behind another one of the plush chairs that dotted the area.

"Stop being dramatic love. I am sure that you'll love them."

"What will they make my breasts grow two sizes or how about dye my hair blonde?" Hermione turned away from him and looked into the fire.

Fred stood behind the fuming witch and took her hips in his hands. "I like your breasts just how they are Hermione and remember what I told you about your hair?" he breathed into her ear.

"Just one?"

Fred smiled against the side of her face and pulled a brightly colored magenta candy from his pocket and placed it against her lips. "Just one."

Hermione took a deep breath and opened her mouth for the candy. A second went by while she sucked on the flavorful lozenge before colors begun to swirl in front of her eyes.

Images swirled in front of her; A sunset overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge, the glass pyramid of the Louvre, Broadway, the Acropolis. Each image was more vibrant than the rest and along with the images came the sounds and smells of the places she had only dreamed of.

As soon as her vision began, it ended. She was brought back to reality by Fred's rough tongue running down her neck. Hermione gasped and she could feel his smirk against her skin.

"Like that pet?"

"What in Godric Gryffindor's great name was that?"

"That my dear was an experimental version of that daydream charm we have been working on. Wicked right?" he laughed as she turned amazed eyes on him.

"Fred," she took a deep breath and ran her hand down the side of her face, "You actually listened to all the places I want to visit. You are," he wiped the tears that glittered on her eyelashes. "The most amazing freckled redheaded trickster I have ever had the pleasure of snogging."

"I better be the only freckled redheaded trickster you're snogging love," he grinned and swooped down to capture her lips.

They eventually ended up sprawled on the couch Hermione's skirt bunched up around her waist and Fred's shirt halfway unbuttoned. His hands palming Hermione's soft breasts, which he decided were great two sizes too small, and Hermione's hand _resting_ in the back pocked of his jeans. Every once in a while Fred would feel a light squeeze which had him rocking his slim hips into the cradle her soft hips provided for him.

Not for the first time that month Fred decided that there was nowhere else he would rather be.

_OOO_

The end? Possibly.

But I doubt Hermione and Fred have escaped my mind for long.

Please Review :)

**Post Story Blurbs**: Short, sweet, and to the point. I want a funny boyfriend, but don't we all? I hope you enjoy this as much as my other FredxHermione oneshot, Beeswax and Mint.

Story Recommendation: _Bulgarian Mascara _by **DeniPie**. AMAZING oneshot. It is a Viktor/Hermione story and is really, truly sweet. I think it is one of my favorite oneshots of all time! Also, _Thiers _by **atruewriter**. It is barely getting started but I can already tell it's going to be great! Check em' out!

-_1:03:00AM_


End file.
